mafiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cytaty z ładowania gry Mafia 2
Zestawienie wszystkich cytatów i ciekawostek pojawiających się podczas ładowania gry Mafia 2 Historia Empire Bay *Zbudowane pod koniec lat trzydziestych, Greenfield jest dla wielu młodych rodzin wymarzonym, pierwszym etapem przeprowadzki na przedmieścia. *Kingston to centrum irlandzkiej społeczności Empire Bay. Wcześniej była tu siedziba miejskiego przemysłu odzieżowego. Wiele rodzin przybywających do Ameryki z Irlandii pod koniec XIX w. wybrało sobie Kingston na nowy dom. *Od początku istnienia Empire Bay stanowiło wrota, przez które imigranci przybywali do Stanów Zjednoczonych. W miarę napływu ludności miasto rozrastało się o kolejne dzielnice. *Empire Bay zostało założone w 1547 roku przez włoskiego odkrywcę, Giulio Contadino, który nadał mu nazwę Porto Romano na cześć rodzinnego Rzymu. *Empire Bay otrzymało swoją aktualną nazwę w 1694 roku. Zawdzięcza ją swemu pierwszemu angielskiemu gubernatorowi, sir Johnowi Stanmore, który zarządzał kolonią przez 45 lat. *Miejska drużyna bejsbolu nazywa się Empire Bay Cannons. Została założona w 1903 roku, a dwadzieścia lat później przeniosła się na stadion Kingston. Stadion ów odwiedzają 2 miliony fanów "Armat" rocznie. *Przez pierwsze 50 lat Empire Bay było zwykłą faktorią u ujścia rzeki Culver. W XVII w. pod holenderską kuratelą miasto rozrosło się do rozmiarów potężnej metropolii. *Brytyjczycy zacumowali w Empire Bay statki więzienne, na których przetrzymywali tysiące amerykańskich jeńców, pojmanych podczas wojny o niepodległość. Panujące tam warunki były tak straszne, że więcej ludzi zmarło od chorób, niż poległo na polach bitew. *Tworzenie Parku Lincolna rozpoczęło się w 1867 roku. Nazwane tak ku czci popularnego prezydenta, obszary zielone zostały wyznaczone przez sumiennych architektów miejskich, by zachować oazę spokoju w gwałtownie rozwijającej się metropolii. *Znana z barów Empire Bay kanapka Bay Decker znalazła się w menu ponad 50.000 hoteli i restauracji na całym świecie. Jej wynalazca, Ernie Sands, zrobił kanapkę z artykułów pozostałych na szwedzkim stole po obchodach zakończenia I wojny światowej w 1918 roku. *Irlandzki producent tekstylny John Dipton otworzył pierwszy sklep odzieżowy marki Dipton Apparel w Kingston około 1850 r. Z czasem firma zyskała sławę jako dostawca niedrogich i solidnych ubrań, a jej sklepy pojawiły się w każdym większym mieście USA. *Hotel Empire Arms w Southport zasłynął z olśniewających bali, na których brylowali magnaci przemysłowi, politycy i gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu. W 1942 roku spłonął do fundamentów i teraz jest odbudowywany jako warta miliony dolarów inwestycja, która oszołomi cały świat. *Sławny most Grand Upper Bridge rozciąga się nad rzeką Culver, łącząc dzielnice Uptown i Hunters. Kiedy otwarto go w 1894 roku, był najdłuższym mostem wiszącym na świecie. Utrzymał ten tytuł przez dziesięć lat. *Nad wzgórzami Empire Bay góruje niesamowita tama Culver. Uruchomiona w 1933 roku była największą hydroelektrownią na świecie. Wciąż dostarcza prąd do ponad 20.000 domów w obszarze Bay State. *Empire Bay jest jednym z centrów przemysłu na wschodnim wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych. W mieście swoją siedzibę mają liczne słynne marki, w tym Swift Cola, Trago Oil i Big Break Tobacco. Statki z towarem wypływają z miasta do portów na całym świecie. *Populacja Empire Bay wzrosła z 3 milionów na początku wieku do ponad 7 milionów w 1940 roku. *Znany austriacki kupiec Josef Vangel uciekł do Empire Bay z ojczyzny tuż przed wybuchem II wojny światowej. Jego dom towarowy w Midtown zasłynął wysoką jakością oferowanej odzieży na miarę. *Chinatown w Empire Bay jest największym skupiskiem Chińczyków na półkuli zachodniej. Pierwsi Chińczycy przybyli do miasta w połowie XVIII wieku jako kupcy i marynarze. Prawdziwa eksplozja populacji nastąpiła jednak na początku XX wieku, gdy Empire Bay przyciągnęło tysiące Chińczyków, pozwalając im zdominować branżę odzieżową, pralniczą i restauracyjną. *Gang Bombowców opanował ulice w slumsach Sand Island i w Hunters na południowym zachodzie miasta. Informacje o mafii *Omerta to kodeks milczenia, do którego przestrzegania zobowiązują się nowi członkowie mafii. Ci, którzy złamią obietnicę i zdradzają sekrety organizacji władzom, zostają skazani przez przywódców mafii na śmierć. *Słowo "mafia", pochodzące z sycylijskiego, oznacza w przybliżeniu "dumę" i "odwagę". Mianem tym ochrzciła organizację przestępczą prasa. Mafiozi posługują się wieloma nazwami dla oddania struktury i hierarchii gangu. *Głową rodziny Vinci jest Frank Vinci. Frank to tradycjonalista. W kręgu jego zainteresowań pozostają branża budowlana i hazard. Vinci sprawuje również kontrolę nad związkiem zawodowym dokerów z Southport. Dzięki swym wpływom wyciska pieniądze ze statków handlowych uzależnionych od pracy jego ludzi. Kontrola nad portem ułatwia mu też przemyt czarnorynkowych towarów do miasta. *Carlo Falcone jest głową rodziny Falcone. To bezwzględny postępowiec, który uważa, że amerykańska mafia musi odciąć się od swych sycylijskich korzeni. Carlo i jego wiceszef Eddie Scarpa to dwaj najniebezpieczniejsi ludzie w Empire Bay. *Głową rodziny Clemente jest Alberto Clemente. Clemente prowadzi bar Freddy's w Little Italy, rzeźnię w Riverside, a oprócz tego pobiera haracz w mieście. Jest dusigroszem i brakuje mu ludzi; jego organizacja uważana jest przez inne rodziny za gorszą. *Consigliere to doradca szefa. Rolę tę otrzymują najbardziej zaufani powiernicy, potrafiący mediować w sporach między rodzinami, udzielać cennych porad i kierować legalną częścią interesu. *Aby zostać członkiem amerykańskiej mafii, kandydat musi legitymować się sycylijskim lub włoskim pochodzeniem. Ludzie innych narodowości często są związani z mafią, lecz nigdy nie mogą do niej wstąpić. *Kiedy członek uzyskuje pełnię praw - staje się mafiozo - nie może zostać zamordowany bez wcześniejszej zgody głowy swojej rodziny. *"Pentito" to określenie mafioza, który staje się informatorem. Pod koniec lat '30. Tommy Angelo zasłynął wsypaniem rodziny Salieri z Lost Heaven i ujawnieniem mechanizmów działania mafii zarówno wymiarowi sprawiedliwości, jak i obywatelom. *[[Mona Lisa|Bar Mona Lisa]] w zachodniej dzielnicy należy do mafijnego bossa, Franka Vinci. Jest wykorzystywany jako pralnia pieniędzy płynących z mniej legalnej części interesu. Frank nazwał swój bar na cześć zmarłej żony. *Siedzibą rodziny Falcone jest restauracja Sokół Maltański. Zawdzięcza swą nazwę faktowi, że Carlo Falcone jest miłośnikiem powieści sensacyjnych. Wiceszef Falcone, Eddie Scarpa, kieruje na co dzień restauracją i spędza w niej większość dnia. *Komisja to ciało zarządzające amerykańskiej mafii. Składa się z przywódców największych rodzin i nadzoruje mafijną działalność w kraju, aby zapobiec wojnom rywalizujących ze sobą gangów. *Amerykańska mafia zbiła fortunę na przemycie alkoholu w czasach prohibicji. Kiedy w 1933 roku zniesiono zakaz sprzedaży alkoholu, pieniądze przestały płynąć na konta mafii szerokim strumieniem i zaczęły narastać napięcia między rodzinami. *Przestępczość zorganizowana w Empire Bay jest zdominowana przez trzy rodziny - Vinci, Falcone i Clemente. *Luca Gurino to capo Alberto Clemente. Jego siedzibą jest bar Freddy's w Little Italy. Ma sadystyczne skłonności, a wśród prostytutek Empire Bay cieszy się bardzo złą sławą ze względu na brutalność. *Frank Vinci w 1908 roku przybył ze swym bliskim współpracownikiem Leo Galante z Sycylii do Empire Bay. Razem stworzyli najsprawniejszą organizację przestępczą w historii miasta. Leo był jej mózgiem, zaś Frank dbał o jej siłę. Zeznania Thomasa Angelo w procesie przeciwko Ennio Salieriemu w 1938 r. *Zostałem przestępcą, ponieważ nie chciałem zostać ofiarą. *Lost Heaven było zepsute do szpiku kości. Nawet policjanci i politycy byli na usługach pana Salieri i jego współpracowników. Z całą pewnością istnieje sieć powiązań między gangami w różnych miastach Ameryki, a może i za granicą. *Opisuję styl życia, który przybył z gajów cytrynowych Palermo pół wieku temu i do dziś wcale się nie zmienił. Mówię o honorowej społeczności stojącej ponad prawem. *Byłem świadkiem co najmniej piętnastu przypadków, gdy Ennio Salieri osobiście wydał zgodę na morderstwo. Skazywał swych pracowników i klientów na śmierć tak samo, jak ogrodnik wyrywa chwasty porastające kwietnik. *Zawsze działaliśmy tak, by na wiele sposobów móc uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Boss przekazywał polecenia w dół drabiny, a ludzie na każdym jej szczeblu odcinali się od przestępstwa. Ryzyko podejmowali cyngle tacy jak ja i Paulie, zaś nasi dowódcy cieszyli się spokojem w domowym zaciszu. *Przemyt alkoholu zapewnił nam wielkie zyski, lecz nie był jedynym ich źródłem. Znałem alfonsów, lichwiarzy, fałszerzy i przemytników, którzy działali za pozwoleniem Salieri i przekazywali mu część pieniędzy. *Kiedy jesteś członkiem takiego gangu, istotą twego życia jest przemoc i czeka cię zapewne gwałtowny koniec. Mało kto, kroczący naszą ścieżką, umiera z przyczyn naturalnych. *Ennio Salieri żeruje na lęku ludzi obawiających się, że stracą to, co mają. Stają się więc mu posłuszni w zamian za obietnicę ochrony. *Gdyby zwyczajny facet, taki jak ja, mógł zabić najpotężniejszego człowieka w mieście, na cóż byłaby mu cała jego władza? Sądziłem, że bez względu na to, jak ktoś jest silny, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto zdoła przyciąć mu skrzydła. *Jeśli pracujesz dla mafii, ludzie zaczynają cię szanować. Wszyscy wiedzą, że możesz im pomóc, jak i że możesz ich zniszczyć. Wybór należy do ciebie. *Większość ludzi decyduje się na karierę mafijną z żądzy władzy. Mają za nic zasady ustalone przez innych. Liczą się tylko ich własne. *Pamiętajmy, do czego doprowadziła prohibicja: garść biednych, prostych imigrantów z Sycylii wyrosła ponad prawo, sądy i policję Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie przyszło to łatwo. *Wiecie, że świat nie działa tak, jak stanowi prawo napisane na papierze. Rządzą nim ludzie. Jedni czynią to w zgodzie z prawem, inni nie. Od każdego zależy, jaki będzie jego świat, na jaki stworzy go obraz. *Honor pośród złodziei nie istnieje. Ludzie ci składają przysięgę wierności, lecz dla ich bossów śluby te są tylko środkiem pozwalającym usankcjonować morderstwo i usprawiedliwić odwet. *Człowiek, który chce za dużo, ryzykuje, że straci wszystko. Oczywiście ten, który nie chce od życia zbyt wiele, może nie dostać nic. Wskazówki dotyczące gry *Jeśli prowadzony przez ciebie samochód jest poszukiwany przez policję, nad radarem pojawi się ikona tablicy rejestracyjnej. Zmień tablice lub przemaluj samochód w warsztacie samochodowym, by zmylić policję. *Jeśli gliny znają twój rysopis, nad radarem pojawi się ikona policyjnego zdjęcia. Policjanci rozpoznają cię i będą ścigać, dopóki będziesz poszukiwany. Aby odwołać pościg, możesz przekupić policjanta lub zmienić ubranie. *Z budki telefonicznej możesz zadzwonić w sprawie łapówki, by odwołać pościg. Nie możesz skorzystać z budki, jeśli widzą cię policjanci, więc musisz ich najpierw zgubić. *Bieg pozwala ci pokonywać przeszkody takie jak płoty, samochody i skrzynie. Przeskoczenie przeszkody to dobry sposób na ucieczkę przed gangsterami i glinami. *Mieszkańcy miasta wezwą policję, jeśli popełnisz poważne przestępstwo. Gliny nie muszą być świadkami zajścia, by otrzymać twój rysopis. *Aby uniknąć mandatów za przekroczenie prędkości, użyj ogranicznika prędkości. Ostrożna jazda po mieście to dobry sposób na uniknięcie zainteresowania policji, jak i kosztownej naprawy ulubionego samochodu. *Otwieranie zamków samochodów to dobry sposób na niezwracanie na siebie niechcianej uwagi. Jeśli ruszył już za tobą pościg, najlepszym rozwiązaniem może być wybicie szyby. *Rabowanie sklepów to dobry sposób na szybkie zdobycie pieniędzy i łupów, jeśli nie pozostało ci nic innego, lecz z pewnością zwróci na ciebie uwagę policji. *Publiczne pokazywanie broni jest nielegalne. Pamiętaj, by schować broń, jeśli chodzisz po ulicy. Wyciągaj ją tylko wtedy, gdy masz zamiar jej użyć. *Miażdż samochody przy pomocy Bestii na złomowisku Mike'a Bruskiego, jeśli chcesz zarobić. Derek Pappalardo kupuje luksusowe samochody z lat '50, by eksportować je do Ameryki Południowej. *Ulubione samochody wstaw do garażu i stwórz kolekcję. Ulepszaj je, by mieć pewność, że zawsze masz najszybsze auto. Pamiętaj, by odstawić je na miejsce po wizycie w warsztacie blacharskim. *Z czasem odzyskujesz zdrowie. Jeśli jednak otrzymasz zbyt wiele obrażeń, maksymalny poziom twojego zdrowia spadnie. Jedzenie i picie pozwoli ci w pełni odnowić pasek zdrowia. *Nie wolno lekceważyć policji Empire Bay. Zawsze miej przy sobie gotówkę, na wypadek, gdybyś musiał przekupić policjanta po drobnym wykroczeniu. *W Empire Bay nadają swoje audycje trzy rozgłośnie radiowe. Radio Central gra najnowsze kawałki, Classic jest przeznaczone dla fanów starszych melodii, zaś Delta słynie z rhythm and bluesa. *W miarę postępów w grze odblokowujesz grafiki koncepcyjne postaci. Menu grafiki pozwoli ci obejrzeć te interesujące obrazy z epoki. *Łatwo odnajduj drogę do celu, wykorzystując funkcję punktów orientacyjnych dostępną na ekranie mapy. Punkt orientacyjny wyświetla się na radarze, ułatwiając ci poruszanie się po mieście. *Zbierz kolekcję pięknych dziewczyn, odnajdując egzemplarze Playboy'a. Szukaj ich we wnętrzach. Przeglądać możesz je w menu Kolekcji. *Policjanci i radiowozy są oznaczeni na radarze niebieskimi ikonami. Obserwuj ich położenie, gdy chcesz uniknąć spotkania ze stróżami prawa. *Przeszukuj alejki i mury, by zebrać listy gończe z przestępcami. Możesz obejrzeć portrety tych niebezpiecznych przestępców w menu Kolekcji. *Migający niebieski pasek po lewej stronie radaru sygnalizuje zainteresowanie policji. Zwracaj na niego baczną uwagę. Jeśli pasek jest pełny, ściga cię policja! *W mieście możesz natknąć się na członków wrogich gangów. Zaatakowanie ich sprawi, że do walki włączą się ich sprzymierzeńcy. *Pojedź do warsztatu blacharskiego, by zmodyfikować wygląd i ulepszyć osiągi samochodu. Ulepszone samochody ułatwiają ucieczkę przed policją. *Wykorzystaj osłony, by nie rzucać się policji w oczy. *Policja nie zaprzestanie poszukiwań samochodu, dopóki nie ukryjesz go w jakiś sposób. Zwykle taniej jest zmienić tablice, niż przekupywać władze. *Policja Empire Bay wymaga, by kierowcy przestrzegali ograniczeń prędkości. Włącz ogranicznik prędkości, by jeździć bezpiecznie. Jeśli policjant chce ci wlepić mandat, możesz zatrzymać się i go zapłacić, zamiast narażać się na poważniejsze konsekwencje w razie ucieczki. *Jeśli samochód zostanie zbyt mocno uszkodzony, zepsuje się. Możesz naprawić zepsuty silnik po otwarciu maski, ale pełnej naprawy można dokonać tylko w warsztacie samochodowym. *Jeśli opony samochodu zostaną przestrzelone, trudno będzie go prowadzić. Trafienie w bak samochodu spowoduje jego wybuch. *Aby przeżyć podczas strzelaniny, musisz się kryć za osłoną. Prawie każdy twardy obiekt może ochronić cię przed kulami. Użyj funkcji zbliżenia, by celować i strzelać zza osłony. *Trafienie w bak samochodu spowoduje jego wybuch. * Uważaj, żeby nie wyciągnąć broni w sklepie z bronią. Jego właściciel jest zwykle uzbrojony. * Jeśli gonią c ię policjanci, wypatruj skrótów i alejek. *Im więcej popełnisz przestępstw, tym więcej policjantów pojawi się na ulicach. *Żeby uniknąć policjantów, gdy przekraczasz prędkość, patrz, gdzie pojawiają się na radarze. *Skorzystaj z hamulca ręcznego, by ułatwić sobie wchodzenie w ciasne zakręty z dużą prędkością. *Jeśli bijesz się na pięści, rób uniki przed ciosami przeciwnika. Jeśli będziesz zbyt blisko przeciwnika, chwyci cię, więc wycofaj się, jeśli przeciwnik bez przerwy unika twych ciosów. *Uważaj, gdy prowadzisz samochód w zimie. Na oblodzonej drodze łatwiej wpaść w poślizg. *Jeśli nie chcesz zwracać na siebie uwagi, przykucnij i zakradnij się do przeciwnika od tyłu, a będziesz mógł zabić go po cichu. *Jeśli jesteś poszukiwany, będzie cię ścigał każdy policjant, który cię zobaczy. *Pewne miejsca w mieście, na przykład sklepy kontrolowane przez mafię i bary, uważane są za miejsca bezpieczne. Nie chciałbyś ich zdemolować, więc nie można w nich używać broni. *Kryj się za osłoną, gdy przeładowujesz broń, by nie wystawiać się na strzał. Ukryć możesz się za prawie każdym obiektem, który wygląda na osłonę, w tym za samochodami. Wychodzenie na otwarty teren podczas strzelaniny, to wpraszanie się do kostnicy. Kategoria:Świat gry